1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light bulb assemblies for vehicles, and in particular, concerns taillight assembly for an automobile wherein a light emitting diode assembly is mounted within a durable water-resistant structure that is used in conjunction with existing light bulb mounts present in the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light generating sources for automobiles typically comprise an assembly wherein an incandescent light bulb is mounted within a mounting apparatus further comprising a base, which may be reflective, and a light-transmissive cover, which may be tinted to produce a particular illuminated color. Prior art light assemblies are often large and bulky in nature, especially in the case where a reflector is used to direct and intensify the light source.
Another limitation of existing incandescent light sources employing evacuated glass bulbs with tungsten filaments or higher intensity halogen-based light sources is that they typically only produce one hue of white light. As a result, in order to obtain variations in color of the light, the glass of the bulb must be tinted or a light-transmissive cover having a tint must be used. However, the appearance of the tinted covers of tail light assemblies may not be a desired appearance by all vehicle owners, particularly if the tail light assembly requires significant amounts of red material.
Further, most rear tail light assemblies on vehicles require both red warning lights and white back up lights. As the incandescent light sources provide only a single hue of white light, the tail light assembly must have both red and white tinted light transmissive covers over the light sources. This increases the overall size and cost of the tail light assembly as it requires multiple shades of light transmissive covers.
A further difficulty that occurs with existing tail light assemblies is that the assemblies can become dirty which inhibits the light transmissive properties of the cover. With the particular example of a brake light, if the light transmissive cover becomes too dirty, the cover transmit less light which makes the brake lights harder to see by oncoming vehicles. This problem is particularly exacerbated with red brake light assemblies as the red plastic comprising the cover is already dark in color and is more easily occluded.
To address this problem, most incandescent light used in brake light assemblies are high intensity lights such that the brake lights will adequately illuminate the cover even when the cover is dirty. These high intensity lights, however, have comparatively low lifespans as they are operating at such a high intensity. When the light sources burn out, the risk to the driver of the vehicle is increased as the brake light is no longer visible to oncoming traffic.
One possible solution to this problem is to use LED light sources, which illuminate in a red color and have longer lifespans. One example of an LED light source is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,588 to Huang. In this patent, an LED light source is positioned within a cover and is connected to an existing incandescent-style mounting location. While the LED light source in the ""588 patent can illuminate the cover with red light, it is not readily adapted for use as an aftermarket replacement to existing incandescent lights in vehicle applications.
Specifically, the ""588 patent discloses the LED light source being positioned within a cover such that the printed circuit board is positioned exposed within the cover space. This results in the circuitry that operates the LEDs being exposed to water and dirt that enters the space beneath the cover. One problem that occurs in the covered space in which the light bulbs are positioned is that water vapor can condense within the covered space. In the device disclosed in the ""588 patent, water can thus condense on the electronic circuitry of the LED light source thereby damaging the circuitry and potentially causing the failure of the light.
Hence, there is a need for an improved light source that has longer life and produces light in a desired hue that is less affected by occlusion of the colored covers covering the light. To this end, there is a need for an LED light source that is better protected from the elements and thus able to provide light in a red hue for a longer period of time.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the LED assembly of the present invention which, in one aspect, comprises a replacement light assembly for a vehicle that has a circuit board having a first and a second side with a plurality of LEDs mounted on a first side of the circuit board and at least one electrical components coupled to the plurality of LEDs wherein the at least one electrical components are connected to the second side of the circuit board. The assembly further includes a housing that defines a recess wherein the circuit board is mounted within the housing such that the circuit board and the housing define an enclosed space so that the second side of the circuit board is positioned within the enclosed space separate from the LEDs themselves and is thereby more protected from the elements. In this aspect, the light assembly includes a plug member that is connected to the housing which is adapted to fit in a receptacle in the vehicle, wherein the at least one wire extends through the plug member so as to be coupled with electrical connectors positioned within the receptacle of the vehicle.
Since the electrical components of the circuit board are positioned within an enclosed space, the electrical components arc thereby more protected from exposure to the elements and, thus, the life of the light assembly is enhanced. Moreover, since the light source is an LED, a high intensity red light source is thereby provided which can provide red illumination suitable for, among other things, brake lights, without requiring the same power as ordinary incandescent lights which results in a longer lasting, brighter light. Moreover, the use of red LED lights can also permit the use of clear tinted replacement taillight assemblies instead of red tinted assemblies.
In another aspect of the present invention, the LED assembly includes a two piece housing that is coupled together via clips to retain the circuit board within an enclosed space defined by the two piece housing. The housing also advantageously connects to the plug member such that when the housing members are interconnected, the plug member is securely attached to the housing. The use of such a two-piece housing results in an inexpensive, easy to assembly housing that still affords protection to the circuitry of the LED from dust, dirt and water, but allows for quick and easy manufacturing of the assembly. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.